1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for attachment to a water faucet or tub spout for spraying water onto the water surface in a bathtub for the purpose of agitating bubble bath product that is added to the water in the bathtub to produce bubbles. Also, the side to side movement of the device as it floats on the water surface is entertaining to the occupant of the bathtub.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently there are devices that attach to the side of the bathtub and direct a stream of water into the bathtub. One disadvantage of these types of devices is that they are secured to the side of the bathtub and to not automatically adjust their vertical position relative to the rising level of water in the bathtub as the tub fills with water. The primary purpose of these types of devices is to produce agitation of the water, similar to a whirlpool action. These types of devices are not designed to agitate the water to produce an abundance of bubbles in the bath water by creating a side to side movement in the water.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing a device that floats on the surface of the water in a bathtub as the tub is filling with water. The present invention receives water from a water faucet or tub spout via a flexible hose that allows the device to move from side to side on the surface of the water as the water is directed downward in a spray onto the surface of the water. This combination of a downward directed spray of water and the side to side movement produced by the present invention is similar to the action of a hand moving rapidly back and forth in the bath water. This action causes bubble bath that is separately added to the bath water to foam and form a profusion of bubbles. The device is preferable formed into the shape of an animal or other friendly form that would be a pleasant bath companion to a child and that could entertain the child with its side to side movements on the surface of the water.